sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blood and Gore VS Issac of the sun! (a private RP with Classicspace101 and DeathstroketheHedgehog)
One day in the mobius world the two killers Blood and Gore were doing their normal thing, but then this happens: You have been invaded by Issac The lost , prepare to get rekt! Issac: Your reign of terror ends now you scrubs! Blood: ...is this some kind of joke? Issac: Nope. I am going to kill you guys and take your humanity. Cause thats why I invaded, I need humanities. Blood: .....okay..... stops your bloodflow Im a dark spirit, I have... ok I do have a blood flow, but phantoms work differently. *runs at you both with my sword and shield up, then falls over and turns to ash.* Blood: huh. That deescalated quickly. You have been invaded again by Issac the lost. Ok, I have my bloodbite ring, Now blood based attacks wont work on me. Blood: Okay then.. uses bloody swiftness to attempt to impale your chest and skull Issac: Oh boy. *uses a sheild to repel the attack, then uses sunlight spear to throw a bolt of lightning point blank at Blood* Challenge accepted. Issac: may the best man win *pulls out a sword and does a badass pose* Blood: ...a sword? You don't know me at all then.. smirks Issac: well, not really, I could just look you up real quick. *pulls out an Iphone and looks at it* Oh ok. *pulls out a mace* Thanks technology, whatever you are.... *puts it away and charges at Blood* casually extends her bone blade to chop off the weapon of the mace from the handle, then uses her other hand in attempt to impale your heart ''' Issac: ouch. *he has been stabbed* Darn, *he jumps back and is bleeding* Ok, not too much damage so i think I can take a few more hits. Blood: hmph. '''uses the outside blood to throw into Issac's eyes, or at least his eyesight if it's covered. Issac: you know what. *he starts to wipe the blood from his eyes while keeping his distance.* You two remind me of 2 guys I know. The small fast one and the big guy. Blood: You're struggling against just one. What do you have against the both of us? Issac: well, from the wiki page, you two are mass murderers, so I gotta stop you guys. Blood: It's our job. How about you go away and do the Sun Dance or something? Issac: now thats just mean, anyways I dont think that you two should be doing this job, now I would reason with you two but I see that it might be impossible. Blood: Got ten billion dollars to give us? Issac: I have... nope, I only have 862 souls. And I know that wont work. *he seems a bit distracted* Blood: meh. That ring will do good enough, then. Issac: my bloodbite ring! do you know how hard it was to get this? It took me months to get this, and its the only one, AND, I know your gonna just kill me as soon as I take it off. Blood: I'm not gonna kill you for it. I'm a killer, but no liar. Issac: oh, well still no, this is a one of a kind item. Blood: ... controls Isaac's leaked blood to wrap around the ring Issac: Oh, wait. *drinks a estus flask and the wound seals up cutting off the blood tenticals* I have brought insurance. my trusty estus flasks! Blood: Okay, I'm bored now. Your turn. Gore: Jumping off a building about to crush Issac Issac: *looks up* Oh, there is your big friend. *his face turns to fear under his helmet and he rolls out of the way* CRAP! Blood: takes the moment to run and try to stab Issac while he's rolling Issac: Oh snap! *he moves and gets hit on the side, little chain mail rings fly off and Issac jumped in between them* Gore: seems to charge at Issac Issac: ok, let's see how you react to this. *He throws a lightning bolt at Gore* aw nuts, I forgot my ashen estus. Gore: Dodges it with fast speed for a big guy, seeming to throw a punch at Issac Issac: wha- *gets hit and is throw across the "arena" Blood: leaps onto Gore's arm wasn't thinking you were actually trying to hit him. Gore: I wasn't, he'd be dead if I was. Issac: *stands up dizzy and dazed* Ok, that was something... *snaps back to reality* Ok, im good. Gore: Charges at one side of Issac Issac: *he rolls away* are you toying with me? Or trying to hit me? *looks rather confused* Gore: throws Blood at Issac Issac: uh oh. *Rolls under blood as she was thrown at him* Blood: uses bloody swiftness for instant acceleration towards Issac to try pin him down Issac: *narrowly dodges it* Blood: keeps her position, so that her and Gore are on both sides of Issac once again Issac: ok, not the first time I have been sandwiched, but this might be the worst. *prepares to use another lightning spear spell* Gore: Charges at Issac once more Issac: uh oh. *rolls out of the way hopping that the momentum from the charge will cause Gore to slam into blood* May *pant* I also say, you two have *pant* the weirdest names... Blood: Perfectly leaps onto the back of Gore for a second time. Don't blame us, blame the public. Gore: tired of missing Issac, gets slightly angrier, making him charge faster Issac: uses his ninja skills and rolls out of the way again. (my mad ninja skillz!) Blood: leaps off and begins watching from a distance as Gore gets angrier if only I had popcorn... Issac: Oh boy. *prepares to defend himself* Gore: seems to grow a few inches as he pounds the ground, causing a shockwave Issac: wait wha-! *he topples over and then scrambles to get back up.* Gore: ' jumps in the air while Issac is scrambling to get up, extending his feet to crush Issac when he hits the ground' Issac: *Almost got away, but his sword arm was caught crushing his arm, but unfortunately the sword stabbed into Gore's foot.* Crap, my arm! *he holds his shield in front of him* Blood: ' in anger, uses bloody swiftness to instantly charge behind Issac' Bastard! Gore: Gore hops back on one foot, seeming to be more angry than hurt as he reaches down to pull the sword out of his foot Issac: *the sword slides out and glow brightly with heat* Gore: feeling the heat, Gore took this moment to toss the sword away as far as he could, his foot almost completely healed by now. Issac: thats my sword! my favorite sword! *readies to fight with his shield.* Gore: You should've thought twice before attempting to prick me with that needle. Blood: uses the distraction as her opportunity to dropkick Issac from behind Issac: *falls over but rolls away like a madman* Ok, first off, that was a dirty trick from behind, and seound its not a needle, its a sunlight striaght sword, owned by me: Issac the lost leader of the heroes of the sun!!!! (wanna do something where their WAS a bounty on this guy that these two saw once?) (if you want to do that, you may want to have your character temporarily retreat. These guys are toying with you right now. For example, That drop kick could've been a bone blade to the back) (ok) Issac: *he quickly runs over to his sword uses his foot to pick it up and flees to recover* Blood: He'll be back. Gore: And then we kill him for real? Blood: Yeah, he's pretty boring. Gore: Agreed... Lifts Blood up to one of his shoulders as they escape the area as well Issac: *rests at a bonfire and is healed, then starts thinking of a strategy* Blood: Grabs some testosterone serums at their base If you pin him down, make sure to rip off his ring, even if it involves you ripping off his arm. Gore: What do you mean, "if"? Issac: *starts using the Wikipedia to search for a weakness* This thing doesn't work at all! Gore: walking out once they got their two pieces of equipment 'So who exactly ''is this guy? Some new vigilante? Blood: Some idiot calling himself Issac the Lost. Never heard of him, he just came out of nowhere and started striking. Gore: ...what, does that make us the good guys here, or... Blood: Whatever he is, he needs to just die. Issac: A-HAH!! I found it. its just gonna be impossible. *stands up at points sword at the sun* O, sun! I shall defeat these evil beings and purify this land. *the suns rays shine down on him* Blood and Gore began returning to where they previously were, Gore not as angry as before. They both see the sunlight shinning down on Issac. Blood: so what do you think of the light show? Gore: it hurts my eyes. I say we shut it off. Issac: *he sheaths his sword, checks his supplies and walks out from behind the rocks* Blood: We'd knew someone like you would come back... question is why? How much money is it? Issac: What? What do you mean? Blood: You're trying really hard to beat us when we've pretty much did nothing... this time, at least. Issac: well, judging from your history, you have killed *insert number here* people. Blood: and this concerns you... why? Issac: cause as a hero of the sun we normally try to stop people like you. *he looks at a script* right? Blood: '''sighs you're just like that dumb cat. suddenly uses bloody swiftness to close the distance between her and Issac Issac: Oh darn. *raises his shield and uses both hands to reinforce his poise* Blood: decides to see if the sword had any special properties or not as she used her bone blades to try to penetrate the shield. The ends of her blade are half the size of a hydrogen atom. Issac: *He is knocked backwards, his sword coming undone and falling another way, the shield protected him* (I didnt quite get the meaning of that, about the sword, could you explain?) (It means that if the shield isn't special in any magical kind of way, or it is not super SUPER durable, Blood would pierce it. I guess you could think of the sharpness like wolverine claws)